Nameless
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: It really is nameless. Because nothing. No word, no name, no way in any shape or form or feel can describe this sinful act I'm showing you. So prepare yourself. Embrace your mind. Because I will taint your life so that I will no longer be alone. AU
1. Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Differences**

**OOOO**

**OO**

**O**

"_Hey, Sakura. Are you coming tonight?" _

**When don't I?**

"_It's going to be exhilarating to the MAX!!" _

**I bet it is. **

"_You have to try it out."_

**What haven't I tried before?**

"_You'll be so high, your brain will melt. Everything would feel trouble free."_

**And that's how I like it. **

**Free. **

**I want to be**_** free**_**.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Hey you punks. Get back here!"

"Whoot hoot!" Their screams excited the market street. Heads turned. Bodies moved aside, avoiding the human missiles charging recklessly down the street. Their hands were holding the loot of the night.

_This feeling, I'm truly addicted. _

_Such powerful stamina that keeps me energized._

_I crave for the excitements._

_The thrills in life._

"Come back here again! I'll rip your limps off!" The scream of the old man was drowning out as the group run further and further away from the street corner. There he still stood, gasping for air from old age, no longer healthy enough to chase the bunch of delinquents through any more red lights. He watched them from afar, old eyes narrowed. Seeing flashes of them disappearing, their voices were echoing. It was the second time that month. They had done it again. More creative this time, sending two to steal a few packs of cigarette first so that he was lured into chasing them. Leaving his shop defenseless for the rest of the group to run in, taking their time looting everything else that they desired. Teenagers these days.

Sighing, he gave up. Turning his dreaded aging body around, he used the railing to support this way home. His mind bothered. What has today society becomes? What are the youth really turning in to?

Then the images of a certain hue flashed his mind. _Pink._

She was a pretty frail body girl. Innocent green eyes and a sparking smile. Her hair was so distinctive that his ill vision was able to pick up the vibrant color.

Why was she with them? He couldn't understand. The girl looked so pure and naïve. Her voice harmonized. She was the first to advance toward his shop, serving as a decoy, asking to buy a few bags of chip. But once she was revealed to be part of that group. He was astonished. The girl tricked him with her façade mask. No one would ever believe from just looking at her would think she is a crook. Camouflaging the sin under the layers of innocent appearance, she would fool the whole world with her look.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Fuu…" A stream of smoke hovered around them. She let out a long breath of heavenly tasty cig. It numbed her sense, washing, cleansing her system.

Frail body leaned against a concrete balcony of a torn down construction building. Ignoring the group behind her, green eyes roamed the city afar. Bright and lively, it filled with spirits. Her body was lingering, floating as the blood flows smoothly through her veins. Every nerve of her body relaxed.

Crackle. Crackle. The sound of the fire burning its content, feeding the flame. Their shadows illuminating, flickering as the flames thrashed around inside the metal bin. It was the only light source in the abandoned hang-out.

"Man was that awesome. Hahaha." Recognized the voice of the annoying blond hair boy. She rolled her eyes. '_Everything is awesome to you. Idiot.' _

Another voice, "Schyea. Look at all of this. Oi! Sak. You like these right? Here!" Closely noticed before, seeing that the girl only smoke that certain brand.

Hearing her name, Sakura turned her head slightly to meet a pair of amber eyes that belong to the red head male. His hand held out a stack of blue infinity packages, her favorite brand of cig. Pink lips curled up in a smirk, lazily blinking her eyes once, as in _yes_.

"Hey!" The idiot spoke up again. "Sasori. That's not fair. You grab a bunch of those for her but only a few of these. I want them too."

"Shut up. Dei." Flipping the blond with his middle finger.

"Screw you. I'm not being a decoy next time." He crossed his arms, sulking.

Taking a long puff, Sakura turned around, ignoring the two males as they continued to argue over the most frivolous thing. Only them three right now, the others had already retired their night. It had been about a week or so since she started to hang out with these amateurs. Seeing that they can bring amusement to her, she kept them. Allowing herself to partake in their group, running around playing their amateurish games.

"??!" Noticing the girl had dropped her bud and stepping on it with her red flats. "You're going home too, Sak?" Sasori asked from his seat on the cold floor.

"Of course, it's a school night." She lied. They never knew. "Thanks." Winking, she grabbed three packages from him indicating the rest were left for the annoying artist sitting across. A mystery always lingered around her, they never knew where she lives, what school she went to, or who she really was. Their impressions of her was just like them, just another _teenage rebel_. Having fun was all that's needed, background info was frivolous.

Waving goodnight, she walked away. Silently giggled, hearing one of them said faintly, _"Oi, man speaking of school. I need to pass this month or my old man is going to skin me alive. I stay …"_ Kids. That was who they were. A bunch of seventeen years old kids. Even when she was younger than them. To her, they were just kids.

[…]

'_Well, that was fun,' _referring to the earlier amusing event of the night. A warm up to what's coming as expected.

The rest of the night went by like a routine. Lazily slouching on the bar stool, hand yielding a glass containing purple colored 'liquid'.

"Cherry. You're late tonight."

"…" Ignoring the enthusiastic company.

"What's wrong girl. Here, I got something for you." His hand searched his pocket, deep. Not caring whether they were being monitored or not, he pulled out a small package with a couple of white caplets. "New stuff I told you about. Wanna try?"

Green eyes glanced indifferently at the blue Mohawk man. Dropping the glass on the metal surface, she pulled out a wad of cash.

…

'_Now, where to go?'_ Surely, home would be her last destination. No. It was not a home. To her, that was only a complex made of dry walls, a place to store furniture, where she would end up afterward from her nightly ventures.

Roaming the nightlife of down-town street, she glanced around the familiar district. With her long pink tress in a high ponytail, she whisked it about as her legs strutted under the many neon billboards. Blended with the crowded, her existence seemed _insignificant_. And she loved that.

She walked on, aimlessly passing groups and groups of hooting howling dogs. The auras she gave off only allow them to thirst from afar, not daring to go near. Getting tire of useless pricks, her emeralds eyes finally landed on the main game of the night. Standing from afar, staring at her for quite while, he stalked like a predator. The feeling of being hunted, wanted made her feel excited.

Meeting his gaze, she smirked.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ooh." Groaning. His eyes were pained by the bright sunlight burning through the crack of the open curtain. Another one of those nights again, he really should pull thing together. It was starting to get worst and worst, like a routine now. Almost every night each week for the past months, he couldn't even comprehend how his body was able to work like that. It was purely a mystery. Even at his age, normal human would just collapse.

Obsidians finally adjusted to the light, slowly blinking a few times.

"Hn." Fully sitting up, he untangled his body from the comforter. Throwing his legs over the side, letting his feet touch the cold floor. A light shivering jolt ran up his spine, but it soon died down as he made his way toward the bathroom down the hallway.

His feet accidentally kicked the stack of books on the floor, the research materials that he had to dig through last night for his school project. It fell randomly over the pile of paper and knocking the nearby books down. Just like the domino affect, the table got bumped, the notebook was shifted. His book bag dropped. Uncovering everything, he had work for the last few days on to the floor.

'_Great.' _Now, he had to re-organize it again. Human research for Anatomy. The ridiculous impossible but completed Physics problems. The ten pages problem for Calculus. Psychology essays. Literature analysis. And the five pages history of Kamakura Shogunate that he had been ignoring sleep to complete.

Maybe taking all the advance classes along with being the captain for the soccer team, class president, and head of every possible committee was a bad idea. He didn't even interact much with the members or the student body. But the thought of beating his brother when he was in high school erases those regrets from him. Beside it was his senior year. A couple more months, he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. His parents wouldn't be clinging to his back demanding everything accomplished to perfection. Just like how they terrorized his big brother. _Itachi. _Scoffing at the notion of the long hair sibling, he growled. No wonders he couldn't wait to move out of the house when he graduated.

Finally straightened up his mess, bathroom was the next destination. He only had ten minutes left to prepare for school. Breakfast was already out of the picture.

[...]

"Sasuke. What was with all the noises I heard? Why are you taking so long today?" Hearing her son walking down the steps, hand quickly tying the bento box, she turned around to meet the spiked raven hair. Her son, Sasuke Uchiha, in his school uniform.

"Mikoto, he's not a kid anymore." The father, turning a page of the new day papers, spoke from his seat.

The mother flipped her black hair, hand on her hip. "No matter how old, he's still my son. Youngest. Fugaku." Informing her husband.

"Nn," was his reply.

"Good morning Mom. Dad." Fixing his collar as he politely greeted his parents.

"You're skipping breakfast again Sasuke?" Worried, she handed him the bento box.

"It's nothing mom. I'll get something to eat on the way." Quickly gathered up everything and made his way to the front entrance. "I'm leaving!" Shoes on his feet, Sasuke dash out of the house.

"He looks paler everyday." Mumbled, the worried mother stood beside her husband. Hand on his shoulder. Looking out the glass window, she frowned from seeing the flashing silhouette of her son.

"I'm sure he knows his limit." Fugaku replied as he folded the newspaper, standing up. He gave his wife a peck on the cheek before leaving for work.

"Home soon for dinner hun."

"Ah."

[...]

"Huff. Huff. Huff." '_Damn it. The bus better be there.' _

Holding tight to his book bag, the knot of the bento box and the extra folders for today meeting, Sasuke used his long legs to sprint like a bolt. But heedlessly without looking. He finally reached the bus stop. Leaning with one hand on the pole catching his breath.

Crash!

Ears perked from the collision over the other side of the street. He looked over. Seeing a lightweight body, upper torso covered in a baggy hoody. Head covered.

"Wah!"

Following the moving human, he was impressed by the speed that the slender legs can project to run toward his side of the street.

"Uwah…?" Her feminine voice was clearer. He watched as she dashed by him. The opposite force knocked the hood off her head, uncovering.

"!!" Astonished by the color. _Pink. _It was her hair color. Dyed? But it looked too real. Then another spasm of color hit him. Pure emerald green, the hue of her eyes was vibrantly beautiful.

"Sorry." Excusing her self from almost ran into him, the girl made a short eye contact as she turned around. Before he can recover, she disappeared.

'_Who was she?'_

His mind occupied through out the whole ride to school.

She wasn't different than other girls. But one look straight into those eyes, he was scared. It was too hypnotizing. Beside that, he was troubled. Slightly, out of curiosity for another being, the bruises on her face made him wonder.

'_What happened?' _


	2. Savior

**Chapter 2: Savior**

**OOOO**

**OO**

**O**

**You shine in the light **

**I hide in the dark **

**This separation between us**

**Makes me want to pull you near **

**Because I can't stand the light **

**Its virtuous disgusts me**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'_Balloons…poster boards…hn…' _

It was that time of the year again, the annual school festival. And as always, Sasuke, the class representative was fulfilling his duty of buying the supply. His 'I'm a loner' attitude prevented other to tag along. Then knowing the other would just fool around and waste time, he went ahead to gather all the supply for the class. So, for the next two weeks, they would do the manual labor while he instructed orders. Everything worked out perfectly.

'_I need paints.' _Folding the supply paper then putting in his pocket, Sasuke gathered the bags in his hands with his book bag on his left shoulder. He exited the store to his next destination. A relieved sigh heaved easily because it was the final one. After that he had to go home and prepare the report for tomorrow lecture. Then next on his list were homework and studying after dinner. That was it for his weekday nights. Weekends weren't much different but it varied.

Simple life he had, since nothing ever spiked his interest much. Sasuke executed everything like a normal routine. Either in class, out in public, or at home, if he would be capable, be intelligent, be positive, and be assertive. The other would leave him alone.

Ambitious he was. It was fine for him to leave the distracted joyous youth behind. Whether he admitted to it or not, being actively involved wasn't just to top his older brother or to make his parents proud. His arrogant personality prevented him to show that he cared about his future and that he took advantage of every opportunity he could. Sasuke wanted to aim for the top.

"Hn." Impassively gazing at the busy human traffic, Sasuke carefully weaved his way through the crowd. Annoyed at the way people were bumping in to him. then, his eyes detected an opening to be freed from the packed sidewalk. Reaching the certain alleyway, he entered it. Knowing that this route was longer, he continued since it was better to walk an extra five minutes than ten minutes struggling along with the swarm of people.

Crash! The nearby sound of falling metal trash bin made him stopped short in his path. _'Cat?' _Sasuke slowed down his steps to round the corner in to the narrow passage.

"Hey bitch. You know whose territory this is!" Obsidians found a mob of six maybe seven girls ganging up on someone. They surrounded the body, shutting up her chance to escape.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. _'Going back…'_ He found it useless to keep going since it was too bothersome to even try and pass them. Body almost turned around and took the other way out, however he stopped from hearing...

"Do you think I_ care_?"

That voice, he remembered. Even though it had been weeks, he still remembered that tone. Body unconsciously turned around in its original spot and Sasuke met the sight of pinkette, the girl that almost knocked him over from her rampage across the street. _'She…'_

The girl with the striking emeralds eyes was standing there in front of him again. Back against the wall, she stood face to face with a brown-haired girl, who seemed to be the leader of the pack.

"You think you're so exotic and special with your … girly pink hair and …" The leader ran her back of her hand with a cigarette wedged between the middle and index fingers, up and down her cheek. "The pale-baby-face of yours…"

"Hmp. It's better than your break-out face and…" Sasuke widened his eyes when the girl put her hand on the brunette's "…Flat-chest." She stuck her tongue. To rub salt on her wound, the other girls were quietly snickering.

"Silence!" She snapped and everyone stood still.

"Oooh. Did I just hit the nail on the head?" A smirk was clearly on her face. Green eyes smiled fearlessly.

Slap. "Go back to your little 'slums', bitch." Using the back of her free hand, she landed a direct blow on the pale cheek, colored it crimson. "Jin-kun is mine." The stinging sound of the slap made Sasuke jolted, about to make a move before the girl gave the pinkette another hit but…

Kick. It appeared the little body was stronger than he thought. Sasuke watched as she pushed the other girls away and made her escape.

"I'm going to show you!" Picking her body from the ground, the shrill leader took the burning cigarette. "You #$%^&*…" Grabbing the long pink locks, she pulled the girl back and brought her other hand forward.

All happened in a flash, Sasuke observed in amazement as the mysterious girl swung around, slapped the enemy's hand away and gave her a hard push. It made the brunette fell flat back on the ground, and the cigarette in her hand landed perfectly on her cheek.

"Argh!"

"Oosp. Hopefully that beauty mark can actually help to cover your whole face. You're welcome!" She gave wink and dashed away.

"The fuck! What are you standing there for? Catch that bitch. I want her head shaved!" Hand covering her wound, her eyes bloodily shot after the girl.

Seeing her running toward his way, Sasuke backed away to clear the path. Smoothly, she passed him again. Emeralds gave a quick glanced at the boy before she headed toward the entrance.

It wasn't quite enough with the other raging girls gaining behind. Wittingly, Sasuke dropped his bags to give her a change of a clear getaway.

"Move nerd!" Impatient, they tried to pass him, but Sasuke continued to bend down and picked up his stuff, blocking the narrow path.

The girl quickly turned around at the end of the alley once she heard the commotion. She gave him a cheerful smile as their eyes met then disappeared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tap Tap Tap

Pencil tapped loudly on the desk's surface.

"Oi. Oi. Teme…" A hand waved in front of his face. Sasuke was zoning out for a bit during the tutor session after school in the library.

Poke. Poke. Poke. "Earth to Teme."

"Hn." Giving a glare, Sasuke looked at the blond, whiskered faced boy. Naruto Uzumaki was his full name, famously known as the Dobe.

Once a week, as a task, Sasuke had to tutor this pea-size-brain child and help him at least to graduate this year with a passing grade. The teachers at the school would cry a river if they had to see him again in their classes next year.

"How do you do this again?"

"Use this formula…" Quickly, with typewriter writing, he noted the equation on the paper.

Scratching his head, Naruto copied exactly what was on the paper. "Oh. Shouldn't this be sine?" He pointed at the obvious mistake.

"I was making sure if you were paying attention." Obsidian glanced to the side.

"Tche. Suure…" Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered.

The two resumed the lesson until the echo of the last bell rung to clear the school.

"Naru-kun…"

"Hinata! Save me!" Immediate reaction as he saw his beloved girlfriend walked in with the others, Naruto wanted to run to the long black haired, violet eyes beauty. Sadly, he was caught back by Sasuke with his hand gripping his uniform.

"Finish this. Then you can go." He growled in irritation.

"Oi, C'mon Uchiha. It's Friday. Let lover boy go or he'll haunt you all night." A strong female voice spoke up from behind Hinata. Blond hair, blue eyes, it was sad that she was the dope's cousin.

"Ino. Don't even bother. Sasuke's not going to free him." Added the comment by the highest IQ in school—perhaps district, the archery's team captain, Shikamaru Nara.

Whimpering, Naruto's eyes were watery, begging to be saved.

"Uchiha-san." Hinata quietly asked. "I-I'll help tutor Naru-kun w-with the rest. I promise-e he'll have it d-done by next week."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're going to do them for him again aren't you?"

"No-o!" The girl fidgeted. "What-t are y-you t-talking about…?"

"That's a lie!" Naruto pointed accusing finger at his cousin. "There's so such thinnnngsss…." He hissed at her, such bladder mouth.

A hard smack landed on the blond spiked head. "Hn. I already figured you're not that bright to used such formulas. Or suddenly have neat handwriting." It was hopeless; they couldn't study anymore now that everyone was there.

Standing up, pushing the chair back, Sasuke neatly put his notebooks away. "We'll continue next week."

"Yes!" Naruto threw his fists in the air. "Thank you Hina!" Icky lovely scene with hearts fluttered around. Ino wanted to gag.

"That's new." Shikamaru stepped aside as Sasuke walked by. "I thought you would keep him back till midnight like last time." Then he followed aside with Sasuke and the rest behind.

"Hn, I have better things to do. Besides he has improved."

"Better things? Like what? Date?" Smirking, Shikamaru grinned when the school president glared at him.

"Date!? Uchiha?! With whom?" Ino suddenly popped up between the two boys with her handy phone in hand, readied to send a juicy news-text.

Annoyed, Sasuke pushed the girl's face away. "No one. Put your phone away."

"Are you sure about that?" Ino giggled while pointed to the figure ahead, standing at the school entrance. Red head, glasses, hands folded against her skirt. "Karin seems to be waiting for you at the right moment."

"Wow. Isn't she persistent?" Naruto whistled as he walked up with his arms around Hinata.

They all looked at the girls, seeing her practically shaking in spot. Bolder she had became recently, Karin would sometime wait at the gate to get a chance to walk home with Sasuke but he always shook it off and escaped.

"Why don't you just give her a chance? My gosh, Uchiha. Look at the poor creature." Ino snorted. "I'm sure once she gets to know you, the _real_ you. She'll flee away bare feet."

Not commenting on that, Sasuke quietly turned around to use his escape route. But not discreetly enough, Karin spotted his tall figure and spiky hair.

"Uchiha-san." She waved and called his name as she ran closer but he kept on walking, acting as if he didn't hear her. Seeing him walking further and further away, Karin quickened her steps to meet up with the group.

"Hey there Karin!" Ino waved as she got in front, preventing Karin to pass.

"Oh Hi Ino." Irritated but didn't show, Karin tried to get through. "Uchiha-san!"

"It's useless call him back. He had something urgent to finish for school." Shikamaru added.

Face beamed up, Karin fixed her eyeglasses. "Then I should go help him. I'm the secretary after all." She tried to push through again.

"Yeah. Don't bother. Hina, here, is the vice and she's not going. You don't have too." Naruto smiled as he turned around to find Sasuke had safely gotten away.

Karin pestered. It wasn't the first time they interfered. She knew these people had been helping Sasuke get away. Whether when he walked in the hallway, partnered in science labs, eating lunch at the café, or even clean up duty, she couldn't get pass them.

"Well. Forget about him. I heard your mom had a new collection in store right?" Ino grabbed the girl's arm, dragging her to the gate. "Let's go see them." Then they walked away after she turned around, mouthing, '_I'm such a good friend'. _

Sigh. "That's just an excuse." Shikamaru rubbed his neck. He knew well that preppy blond just wanted a good discount from the red-head. "Well, later. I'm going to stop her from going broke." Then he commenced to follow the two girls. One was not too willing.

The entrance way was cleared with just Hinata and Naruto.

"That must be an excuse too…" Hinata made a comment, tapping her chin. Watching Shikamaru awkwardly walking behind Ino, she gave a sigh. "When are they goin-"

"Just let them be. They'll figure out. Let's go?" Naruto held his girlfriend's hand tenderly.

"Umh!" Smiling she answered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Book bag on his shoulder, Sasuke quietly made his way home. He stopped short to look at the clock pole_. 'five forty five' _The atmosphere didn't match the time. Stormy clouds were gathering over his head. It darkened the day faster. _'Better get home soon.'_

Walking through the park, Sasuke mentally sighed in relieve to see that the little brats had gone home when he passed the playground. He wasn't the type to be around children much. Taking the long way, he had learned from experience, that girl surely would be waiting at his original bus stop. Therefore, instead of the usual path directly to the stop, he had to make a round, encircling the neighborhood behind the school to reach a different bus stop.

Finally, after a while of waiting, the slow moving vehicle arrived. He took a seat by the window and ignored the surrounding passengers. Thinking in his head, this chasing game was getting more annoying every day. Quietly, Sasuke began to form better plans to get away from the stalking secretary member of the school council. He didn't always have the gang with him. Sasuke always had his eerie feeling he would get kidnap.

_'fu~...'_ It was a sad sigh.

The bus drove leisurely into the city. Sasuke's eyes gazed at the changing scenery, observing the people walking, the cars passing. Then suddenly he caught the hint of pink again as it hastened through the crowd from a far. His eyebrows were drawn down and slightly together. Narrowing to focus his sight after the girl, Sasuke shook his head seeing a group of people, clearly angry, chasing after her. _'What did she do this time?' _In fact, what had she been doing? It wasn't even a week after that incident and she was already like this. Who was she really?

Then seeing the girl ran pass his bus, Sasuke was more confused. _'She's… laughing?'_ There was a mob of people chasing after her, and she was laughing like they were playing a childish game of tag, but with clubs and butcher knives, and angry men with scars on their faces.

[Caw Caw Caw...]

"Stop!" He pulled the line hard, signaling the bus to stop.

* * *

_I'm happy that you guys liked chapter 1 ^^ and encouraged me to update more. Thank you for your reviews._

_Yes. If you're wondering that Sasuke and Sakura are OC. They kinna are but not much different. Instead of the usual. 'Hi. I'm Sasuke. The sex-god.' Or 'The shy innocent Sakura.' I kinna tweak it a little. Well. A lot actually. _

_Ho Ho Ho. I'm so perverted. okay that was random. I just want to shout it out there. If you don't know it already. XD_

_Well. Preview time!

* * *

_

**Preview Chapter 3: Tempting**

"…" How the helz was he able to calm down after what she just said? They were alone in her house, soaked to the skin. He, a male and she, a female, just two of them… _'What am I thinking?!'_ He made a motion to clear his head. Of what thoughts? He had no clue. Just, not thinking of anything right now was safe enough.

"Here." Sakura walked back out with two fluffy towels in her hand. "Dry yourself with this." She handed him one. Quietly giggling at how out of place he looked. Sakura concluded it was his first time at a girl's house. No, this is his first time alone with a girl. She was sure of it, which made him so much more interesting.


	3. Tempting

**Chapter 3: Tempting**

**OOOO**

**OO**

**O**

**You are the innocence.**

**I am the sin. **

**See how we fit so perfectly?**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Beat her up. That pink bitch did this to me!"

'_Fuck!' _She was cornered. Backing up against the gated wall, Sakura frenziedly surveyed the scene. There was that same brown hair slut and her bandaged face, then the group of gangsters behind her. Maybe she shouldn't have wander around the city so carelessly.

"What? I did you a favor, Ami? Now people will pay more attention to your beauty mark and not how ugly you really are." She smart talked back, even during the treacherous situation.

Anger boiled her blood. Ami was furious. "Argh! Brother!" She turned to the big muscular with accusing finger pointing at the pinkette.

Hand in her pocket. Sakura traced the line of her phone, tempting to press _the button_. _'No!'_ There must be a way out. Stubborn as she was, Sakura persisted to escape on her own. _'But how?'_ Since there were, at least twenty raging bodies wanted to gut her right now.

"Oh wow. How cute. Asking your brother to help…" This wasn't doing her any good but she couldn't help it. Possibly, it would cost her life too and yet the fuming face was totally worth it. Who knows. She might escape with only a few scratches, or scars.

"I'm glad to help my sister, seeing what kind of prey we're dealing with." Perversely rubbing his chin, the brother wiggled his brows suggestively. "Quite a little treat you are." His eyes looked her up and down, making Sakura cringed back.

She bit her lips, eying the glass bottle on the side, waiting for a moment to snatch it when they made a move.

But luckily…

"Over here officers. There's a fight over here!" An unknown masculine voice said loudly.

"Fuck! … Scramble!" The gangs dispersed randomly. "But what… She… what!?" "We'll get her another day!" The baffle brunette was pulled away by her brother.

Sakura stood aloof among the commotion. Suddenly a hand reached in and grabbed her, pulling her willing body out of the mess. Alert, emerald looked at the figure in front of her_. 'Wah…?'_

Tall, broad back, spiky hair, she confusedly eyed her rescuer as they ran away. They successfully made their route as the gang ran mayhem through the alley. Too bad, someone had to spot them.

"What the?! We got tricked! Yoh! Get back here!" The big leader stud was actually smart. He noticed how there hadn't been any whistling sound of the cops yet and turned around. Feeling foolish and in rage to see the pinkette running away with help.

o-o-o

"Hn." They stopped running, he quickly turned around to see that the gang were chasing after them at full speed. "Shit." He heaved a harsh breath, looking around. He needed something to slow them down. At that rate it wouldn't be long until they were ganged up again.

Sakura stood dumbfounded as he gave her his book bag. "Here take this." Then he proceeded to take a stance.

Kick! Kick! Kick! …

A parade of trashcans and boxes were flying toward the coming danger.

"Wah!" Sakura widened her eyes at his strength and direct kick. "Kick that one! That one!" She amusedly pointed to the nearby can, laughing as the others were being stampeded by the weight of the impaling bins and its content. The containers were quite full. Whatever that had been composed for the past few days rained on them.

Having enough, he believed they received an adequate amount of horrid. "Let's go." Sakura's hand was grabbed again as they took full speed out. Running their feet down the narrow and dark alleyway until they reached the open street and down, through a recreation center.

'_So…'_ Her hand was tiny in his. So big, so bony and calloused, such a simple contact was making her stomach squeezed weirdly. Not caring where she was being led to, Sakura looked up to her rescuer. What did he look like? She hadn't got a clear look at his face. But the back of his shoulder surely was attractive. She had this urge to jump and glomp him unexpectedly.

o-o-o

After a while of a long distance, they stopped short to catch their breath when it was safe. The detachment rage of screaming was gone and so did the evil looking men. Leaning against the concrete flower bin, they harshly breathed.

"Hah…Hah….Hah…." Sakura felt like her lungs were bursting. Finally calming down, she looked up to see a clearer visage of her rescuer—correction, cute rescuer. Seeing his messy jet-black hair, damped with sweat from the killer distance they ran. His structured face and distinguish feature. _'Wow.' _

"!!!" Suddenly he straightened up. Sakura wanted to laugh aloud but it would be rude since he was only flustered because their hands were still in lock. "Sorry." He said as he released her tiny hand. _'Cute' _She eyed him with interest then presented her hand. "Thank you for saving me." Smile. "Twice."

It was a surprise to him that she still remembered, even though, their meeting was fleeting last time. He gave her hand a light shake, and introduced himself. "Sasuke Uchiha." Didn't know why but he felt it was necessary. Never had Sasuke openly made acquaintance with a stranger, let alone a girl. He found socializing to be a hindrance. But one more wouldn't hurt since he already had the most annoying ones hanging around him. If he could tolerate, surely she would be a well exception.

"I'm Sakura …" Green eyes looked around and landed on a small poster of fish by the light pole. "…Sakana." _'What the helz…' _Mentally face palmed. She felt so stupid and yet not quite. He actually bought it.

"Sakana-san." He greeted her then softly pulled back his hand. Sasuke felt awkward standing there with her. As though he believed, he should leave but he really didn't want to. His body just stayed there. The longer was the better. Just exchanging names wasn't enough.

Sakura tried her best to hold her laugh. "You can call me Sakura. I don't like the formal stuff. Alright, Sasuke-kun?" She tested the water with his name. It sounded so right. _'Sasuke-kun.' _

Wasn't bothered by it, "Hn." He was fine with her calling him like that. It actually sounded nice with her voice. She had a really gentle voice to match her fragile body—well, a body that appeared to be fragile.

'…' What was he thinking? Sasuke quickly shook off the thought.

The two silently rested there, watching the empty road with only a few cars passing by. Then suddenly, rain poured down without a warning.

"Wah. It's raining!" Sakura instinctively put Sasuke's book bag above her head, a sad attempt to shield from the rain. The sky began to torrent harder. The surrounding was dark and murky fast. It was difficult to see from the constant impaling water drops.

Out from reaction, this time, Sakura pulled on his hand. "Let's go." He willingly followed her.

.

.

.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

.

.

.

Click. The sound of the heavy door closing brought Sasuke back to reality. He stood awkwardly in the middle of a living room that belonged to a pricy apartment, twenty floors above ground. His eyes glanced around the vast emptiness and were marvelous by its décor. Expensive was the price. Not taking much steps, he felt reluctant to intrude.

"Don't worry. I'm the only who live here." Sakura walked in after she removed her shoes. "Make your self at home." She walked further into the complex, not at all bothered with the trail of water she was leaving behind, leading to her bathroom.

"…" How the helz was he able to calm down after what she just said? They were alone in her house, soaked to the skin. He, a male and she, a female, just two of them… _'What am I thinking?!'_ He made a motion to clear his head. Of what thoughts? He had no clue. Just, not thinking of anything right now was safe enough.

"Here." Sakura walked back out with two fluffy towels in her hand. "Dry yourself with this." She handed him one. Quietly giggling at how out of place he looked. Sakura concluded it was his first time at a girl's house. No, this was his first time alone with a girl. She was sure of it by the way he acted, which made him so much interesting.

"Thanks." Sasuke dried his hair and dabbed his body lightly. The damp material of his school shirt clung to his skin, accentuated his sculpted body, ripple with lean muscle. Being a soccer team captain sure had its benefits, both him and the female population.

"You can sit you know." Sakura with the towel covered her shoulder turned to him as she tried to untie her hair from the damp knots.

Hesitated, "The sofa…I'll just take a seat on the floor," and he proceeded to do so. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and walked toward her kitchen. From behind the open space, emeralds closely followed the chisel form of his torso that she couldn't take her eyes off. A mischievous smirk crept its way to her lips. Devious said it all on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

'_My book bag is soaked.'_ Taking the notes and books out, he was glad that they were only semi-wet. Carefully, he laid them on the table. Sasuke needed something to keep his mind distracted. Sakura was taking a shower in her bathroom. He could hear the water running down. A young male, it was hard to keep his thought clean and mind clear of 'visual' images.

The sky was dark. Cloud thickened outside of her balcony window. Rain continued to pour and flood the streets. Wind harshly ruptured the air. Safe away from the torrid weather, the inside of the spacious apartment was too lifeless. Looking around, he noted the state of her apartment again. It seemed comfortably livable with all the furniture and decoration. But the place had an aura of untouched as if everything was only there for the purpose of filling up the empty space.

How old was she? Where are her parents? What was she doing being chase in the street?

All of those questions filled his mind. The girl was a like a mystery novel. Every time he turned a page, there was more to be uncover. The more he read in to her, the captivating piece of unknown, the more he was enthralled. What kind of life does she lead? She was as wild as the storm raging outside but at the same time, calm and collected. He was intrigued, definitely fascinated by her.

Too confounded by his thought, Sasuke didn't notice the shower had stopped and the door opened. Her voice suddenly marked her presence. "Sorry I used your book bag as a cover." She first noticed the tabletop covered with drenched books then at him standing by her balcony window.

Sasuke calmly turned around to meet her and kept his eyes to her face and only her face. A glimpse, he had noted her attire. Sakura was only wearing a white mini short and red tank top. Feeling his throat arid by the look of her eyes tearing his existence apart, he looked away and focused his sight on the table. "It's alright." Obsidians tried hard not to look up. There was nothing wrong with how she dressed. He had seen worst when it came to the girls stopping by to cheer during his games or practices. But the fact that there was only two of them in the apartment made his mind conscious of what kind of unrestrained actions that would take place. He clearly wasn't clueless. He was aware.

Walking closer, noticing his discreet twitching, Sakura was careful. Wouldn't want him to be scared off now, would she? Of course not. A soft smile, standing a good distance from him, her tiny hands held out another clean towel. "You can take a shower and I'll dry your clothes." She offered.

Seeing that he was still weighting the suggestion in his mind, she reinforced the idea. "It'll be about twenty minutes. There's a new bathrobe in there you can wear while waiting. It might be a little bit short but it's just for now." Her voice earnestly persuaded. "You would get sick staying in these wet clothe. It won't stop raining for a long time." Best if it kept on raining for the whole night. She quietly thought as he was wavering.

And with a nod, he said, "Thank you." There wasn't anything else he could do. She was right. He had no other choice. Sasuke calmly took the towel and their fingers touched at the slightest contact. A jolt of electric reached his brain and Sasuke sworn he felt his nerve tingled. That wasn't good. He had to get away, to the shower as quick as he could. Any where to get away from the current room.

"The least I can do." She smiled her smile again. Sasuke gave her a short nod and walked in the direction Sakura had come out.

'_How cute.'_ She didn't turn around until she heard her bathroom door clicked closed. A moment later, Sakura walked to the door once Sasuke had neatly laid his wet clothes on the floor of the hallway. Another tiny giggle escaped her lips as she uncovered the bundle. The way he had wedge his black boxer in his uniform trouser was adorable to her. Certainly, Sasuke was different from all the males she had met.

He was—how should she put it? She couldn't describe it with words. There was this invisible attraction that pulled her to him the moment their eyes met. And it wasn't the time when he helped her escaped. It was way before when they bumped each other randomly in the street. That was her reason to stay around the area, hoping for a chance to meet him again and that indeed she did. Surprisingly though, she met him at a completely different location. Such luck she had.

Sakura stayed out in the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Her body lowered next to the table to look through his notebooks and impressed by the neat text and clear notes. _'Wow.'_ His grades were perfect. His handwriting was like typewriter. Going through his planner, she pitied the guy. He had no social life. It appeared his scheduled was tied with the school or soccer practice. _'Hm. Wonder how he looks like, playing soccer.'_

By simply scanning the content on the table, she learned that he was a senior at Konoha High. The school was quite a distance away and she wondered what he was doing on this side of the city. What ever it was, she didn't care. Letting it slip aside, she helped dabbing the wet covers dried with paper towels.

Another sip of hot chocolate later, she sat there pondering what kind of reaction Sasuke had when he stepped further into her bathroom. Surely, her hot pink bra was an eye-catching décor.

Hey, it was fragile material and must be air dry. She was sure Sasuke didn't mind.

.

.

.

.

.

Of course he didn't mind. He actually spent quite a long time gawking at the object after he turned to walk inside and found it hanging by the railing along with other stringy delicates.

Baffle mortified was his expression actually. Sasuke was frozen in spot to see the pink lacy article dangling. Eyes catching the letter and number on the tag, he blamed a certain blonde for the knowledge of its meaning and representation. Hand on his face, Sasuke turned away to walk into the shower stand.

While Sasuke was in the glass cubicle, he felt uncomfortable at the foreign surrounding. His mind worked up again and he realized how negligent Sakura was to everything. Careless, the girl was completely oblivious to the situation. Who in their right mind would invite a total stranger—let along a male in to her home? Surely, it must because he had helped her before and she was only paying the favor but still, it was questionable.

Letting the water drown out his discomfit, Sasuke closed his eyes as the stream of water railing down his sculpted body.

Ding dong!

Then the doorbell rang loudly. Sasuke opened his eyes for a moment and all of a sudden, Sakura thrashed the unlocked bathroom door open. A stumble of her feet, the shower door was opened too.

"No matter what. Stay in here. Don't come out." She jumped in to the shower to wet her body before shutting off the water. Then in a flashing moment she stripped and covered her self with a towel and walked out.

"…" Sasuke just stood facing the wall, covering his member in confusion. _'What just happened?'_

It was dreadfully quiet. Standing in the shower stand, he made no movement. Too occupy in wondering what was going on outside, he totally didn't think anything of the earlier incident. Or was he? It would be abnormal to _not _have a thought of it—of how the puddle of drenched clothes on the floor shredded from her body. He made it so that he didn't see it by turning his body away the moment she walked in but _damn it. _Her shower wall was reflective. When he closed his eyes, it was too late.

Damn it. Damn it all. Damn his male nature and how _hard _it was to restrain.

Still in the same spot, the cold air was rush up his skin. It was more difficult for his body to ease down thus he made a quiet notion of stepping out of the shower stand to dry himself and put on the bathrobe. Just like, she said. It was short, really short from fitting her petite body. The way it was tight around his shoulders showed how slender hers were. Luckily it was wide enough to barely cover his front. Just to be safe, he wrapped another towel around his waist. A sigh, he bent to pick her drenched clothes to put it in the nearby basket. _'She really did strip off everything.' _A gulp he forced his mind to stay clear and not to revisit that part of memory that he had stored.

o-o-o

Hearing the front door slammed shut with a thundering resonance. Sasuke waited for a while before peering to look outside. Everything appeared clear and safe from what ever that he was forbid to encounter. Stepping out from the room, he walked to the living room. The table was cleared of his books. Then scanning a wider range around, everything that revealed his presence was gone from the room. She must have hid it somewhere.

Inspecting the room again, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Until he lowered his eyesight, he then noticed the fragile body crouched near the entrance. Her hair was sodden and the pink tresses clung to her shoulders. The only thing covered her tiny body was a white towel. Her face hid between her knees. Her arms tightly wrapped around to protect her self from falling apart.

Grimace, Sasuke didn't know what to do. Obviously, something must have happened for her to be in that state. He got closer and touched Sakura's shoulders. Kneeling down next to her, he asked, "Are you alright?" His mannish voice sounded rigid no matter what. Sakura softly nodded her head, but she still didn't move from her spot nor lift her head. Not knowing what else to say since that was all he could think of, Sasuke just stayed there.

It was silence again. Sasuke had his hands on his thighs as he sat on his heels facing her side. Looking down, her neck was slender, her frail shoulders hunched. Sakura didn't make a sound, only quietly breathed.

They stayed like that for a while until the dryer beeped the second time from its auto cycle.

Breaking the awkwardness, he commented, "I guess that is my clothes. I should get dressed and go home. It's late." The time was barely eight and the storm outside had not even subsided. Slowly he emerged to stand. "You should too or you'll get a co-"

Before Sasuke could register the action to his reflex, he was pulled down to the floor. Not only because of the gravity but also because of the slender arms tugging on the bathrobe that made him crashing down.

"Don't," Sakura harshly whispered out as she plunged her body on his and made him fall flat on his back. Obsidian widened by the action.

"Stay with me," and she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

_Wow. It had been such a long time since I updated this story. Well I did now and I hope you guys enjoyed it. So now that you read it, tell me what you think. Feel free to review! And give any comment/concerns—especially the concerns if you have any… since my beta fish just went to heaven. I'm really sad now. D= Lettuce, why did you leave me!!!_

_Cookies and milk for everyone who had reviewed. I lub you guys! Keep being awesome.

* * *

_

**Preview Chapter 4: I'm drowning you**

"Hn?" Sasuke put his phone up to his ear and greeted the caller. His eyes hardly broke away from hers. "Mom…" Quietly listened, her words entered and escaped from his other ear. His focus hardly could stay put. The girl in front of him was a big distraction. The way she sat there earnestly watching him, waiting.

His mother asked him a question. Made up his mind, he answered, "I won't be home …"

Emeralds lit up at his respond.

"Hn. A friend …" His voice was lowered, deep. Sakura sat there with her hand twirling her hair as he continued his white lie. "It's still storming out…"

A smirk grazed on her lips.

"Good night." And he shut his phone.


End file.
